


Reflections

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he'll just struggle with the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 025: Teammates

_I look into the window of my mind  
Reflections of the fears I know I've left behind  
\--"Proud", Heather Small_

* * *

It's not until Brian is walking down the crowded street, idly swinging the bag from the market and watching the smoke from his cigarette drift toward the sky, that he realizes that he's not afraid. He is, in fact, quite content, and as he crosses Tremont he suddenly understands that Justin's casual assurances have all been proven true.

He can't actually remember ever feeling so at ease. He wants to tell Justin, to say everything, but he knows he'll just struggle with the words. So he'll just say _I love you_ instead, and start planning a trip to New York.


End file.
